Gymnopédie
by Renakazama
Summary: "Gymnopédie...? What does it mean?" Saitama (21), a teacher struggling with financial difficulties became a personal tutor for Genos (15), a mysterious problematic student. SaiGenos fic, personal tutor/non-hero AU, haired!Saitama, human!Genos, bottom!Genos. Please be wary of swearing. /author apologizes beforehand for the bad english. /English isn't my first language.
1. Chapter 1

_Aaaaahhh, I'm so useless. So useless._

 _I'm so worthless. So worthless._

 _I'm so powerless. So powerless._

 _I'm─_

* * *

"I'm sooo tired."

"Same here."

It was eight o'clock in the evening. A black-haired woman sluggishly dragged herself out of the lecturers' office.

"Seriously, Saitama-san! Those kids were so annoying. They kept calling me 'Lady Fubuki' all the time, instead of 'Miss Fubuki' or 'Fubuki-sensei' or 'Fubuki-san'...that's embarrassing! Are they growing up to become perverts or what?!" the woman nagged, while peevishly swinging her purse.

"If I were you, I'm gonna give 'em a pull on their ears. Maybe some spanking would do the trick."

"That's...a bad idea," the woman named Fubuki cringed at me, "they're not little babies anymore, Saitama-san. For crap's sake, they're junior high students. Those kinds of punishment won't work really well."

I let out a dry laugh, "it's because you're not as scary as your older sister. I remember her first time teaching composition class, when the students teased her for being 'cute little girl'. Thus, the legendary 'Tornado Incident' happened."

"I don't want to talk about my sister's rampage," Fubuki's head drooped, "I don't want to be like her. It was so scary."

"Heheheh. Instead of Tatsumaki-san, you're the one who's actually _cute_. That's why the students love to tease you," I grinned, half-jokingly patting her back.

Fubuki's face turned red. She pinched my cheek with her long, sharp nails.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What was that for?!"

"You deserve that, you perv!" the flustered Fubuki fumed, "you're not so different with those annoying brats! Ah─"

Something caught our attention. A student was standing at the end of the corridor. He has strange appearances─blond hair, fair skin, and sharp eyes. His piercings glimmered from his ears. Awared of our presence, he bowed and greeted us teachers.

"Good evening, Fubuki-sensei...and...?"

"Saitama," I introduced myself. The kid stared back at me, with strange glints on his eyes.

"Good evening, Genos-kun. Why are you still here? It's late," Fubuki asked, looking somewhat disturbed by the young man's peculiar behavior.

"I was just going home, but then I realized...I left my cellphone inside my locker,"he replied, in a cold, almost emotionless monotone.

"What? You know that cellphones are strictly prohibited during cram school sessions, right?" the black-haired woman scolded the kid, unnerved by his blatant, I-don't-care attitude.

"I apologize for that, Fubuki-sensei. I was expecting a call from my parents, so..."

Fubuki shook her head, "fine. I'll let you off this time. But please, don't ever bring your cellphone here anymore, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"C'mon, it's already late. Please go home now."

"Yes, ma'am. If you'll excuse me..."

The blond kid left. He walked out the building, and gone within seconds.

"Who's that kid?" I asked Fubuki, "he gives off a lot of cheeky brat's aura."

"My words, you don't know him?" Fubuki widened her eyes, "he's Genos, _that_ infamous student."

"Well, sorry for being ignorant," I mumbled, feeling ashamed of not being more sociable.

"Remember last year's mock examination? It was set on the highest difficulty of all tests we ever had for two decades, and he scored the _highest_ among all students, scoring 410 out of total 500 points. However, he's also notorious for rule-breaking and fighting with other students, even outsiders."

"Hmm...what a troublesome kid. He's smart, but too arrogant. No wonder he acts so cocky. This one's a tough case, I think."

"Hee-hee, no need to overthink yourself about it. You'll get bald," Fubuki giggled, "that nosy habit of yours...just never change, doesn't it?"

Fubuki donned her white coat, covering her body from the chilling wind.

"I'm going home, Saitama-san. Thanks for the hard work today," she bowed.

"Yeah, you too,"I bowed back to her, followed by a faint smile forming on her lips.

After her figure disappeared, I walked down the opposite road. A strong wind blew through my hair, it sent chills to my bones. I brushed my ruffled hair, thinking about what Fubuki just said earlier.

 _I wonder,_ I thought to myself, _am I gonna get bald because I'm overthinking everything? Heh...that's pretty stupid._

My stomach growled. I patted it out. I was broke, I don't have enough money to buy dinner, so I just went home and hoped it settle down by itself.

 _Aaaahhh. This is so depressing._

* * *

 _I was facing a financial crisis three months ago. I nearly got kicked out from my apartment, because I wasn't able to pay my rent. Fortunately, Fubuki─my friend from high school─came to my rescue. She is the daughter of a very influential family, so she used her power to recommend me to work as a tutor on a prestigious cram school─founded by her family. I was saved, even if it's for a while. I was able to pay my rent again, but I'm still having difficulties in my daily necessities. Until this day, even._

 _I feel so powerless. I feel so worthless. A girl saved my ass once, what the heck?_

 _I know, I owe Fubuki one big gratitude. But I still feel so weak._

 _That's why, I'm working hard. I'm working as hard as I can to survive._

 _Even if I know, I will never be successful or powerful or influential as Fubuki, but I still work hard._

 _However, for how long is this going to keep up?_

 _I fought hard to strive within this cruel society, to survive within this concrete jungle following the rules of nature._

 _I was tired._

 _I was so fucking tired._

 _Yet, I want more power, so I can continue living in this merciless world._

* * *

It was four o'clock in the afternoon. I was sitting on a bench right in front of the cram school's building, waiting for the next session of lecture. I want to smoke, but I was short on cash to even buy a pack of cigarettes. I was saving up to pay my debts for the next month. I was sure my eyes were falling out of my sockets when I saw the bills this morning.

"Where should I find another job...? Ahh, dammit," I mumbled to myself.

 _I don't want to bother Fubuki anymore. I don't want to pile up my debts on other people anymore. But..._

I sighed again. Fuck. My stomach felt churned like hell.

 _I feel so powerless. Utterly powerless._

"Maybe I am getting bald for overthinking afterall..." I chuckled a bit.

In a sudden, I heard loud sounds of cheering and screaming within the entrance's corridor. Few students were rushing out of the door, panicking.

"SENSEI! PLEASE, HELP!" a female student cried at me.

"What? What's happening?" I asked. I heard another blood-curdling scream from inside the building.

"They're fighting! Please stop them!" the female student pointed at two figures struggling on the floor.

I ran into the scene, and found a horrible mess. It was the yesterday's blond boy, pummeling another student on the ground. He beat his opponent so hard, his fists turned red of blood. I saw some teeth flying out of the poor kid's mouth. Holy fuck.

"STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, grabbing the blond boy by his collar from behind. He struggled, trying to broke free from my grasp.

"What is going on here?! Oh, God!"

The lecturers came on the right time. I saw Fubuki among them. They were shocked and murmured in terror, looking at the scene. The other student was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. His face was... _ruined_. Bruised and battered was an understatement, I think. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"Genos-kun, we need to talk," the Headmaster of the cram school showed up, his voice was menacing, "teachers, please call off today's lecture. Make an announcement for the students."

Fubuki rushed towards the scene, "Father─I mean, Headmaster! Please, don't be too harsh─"

"Silence, Fubuki. You should take care of that unconscious student. Make a call to his parents. I'm having my talk with Genos," the Headmaster cut off his daughter's words.

The blond kid clenched his bloody fists. His face was also bruised, but he doesn't suffer injuries as bad as his opponent does.

"You too, Saitama-sensei," Headmaster called, "I wan't you tell me, what was happening earlier. Follow me to my office, please."

I gulped. _What an incident. I thought 'Tornado Incident' was the worst..._

* * *

Genos was expelled from that cram school. It wasn't surprising, he did a great number on his opponent─the poor guy was hospitalized, I heard from other lecturers. I was charged to walk Genos home, since nobody was going to pick him up.

"Let's just talk before you go home, shall we?" I pointed at a bench on a small park, "sit down."

The kid obediently sat on the bench. I was quite surprised at his change of attitude. He was so conceited and rebellious, but now? Wow.

"Genos, wasn't it?" I asked, starting the conversation, "where are your parents? Why aren't they picking you up?"

"They're overseas," he replied─his voice was surprisingly calm, "they doesn't care about me. It's useless to call them. They wouldn't come here."

"So you were lying yesterday," I reprimanded him, "you said to Fubuki, that you were expecting a call from your parents."

"..."

 _Ah, shoot. What a problem child,_ I thought.

"Why do you always picking up fights?" I asked, rubbing my throbbing forehead.

Genos stood up from his seat, walking towards a climbing bar on a playground nearby. He jumped, reaching the top of the bar so easily.

"Sensei, I heard you're facing financial problems, right?" he spoke─his tone was icy cold.

"...you didn't just answer my question, you're also flat-out ignoring me."

"Become my personal tutor, Saitama-sensei," the blond kid jumped down from the climbing bar, "please."

 _Huh? What did this kid just said?_

"I'm sorry? What was that again?" I asked.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. The kid was _blushing_. By the word _blushing_ , I meant _scorching red_.

"Saitama-sensei, please become my personal tutor."

"Ehhh...how about no, kid," I shook my head.

 _What's wrong with this kid? Was he hit on the head or something? Why does he suddenly asking me to become his tutor? What the heck?_

"I'll pay you," he suddenly went serious, " _a lot_."

"Well," I have no choice but to play along─this brat can't be serious, "how much you're gonna pay me for that?"

Genos stared straight at me. His eyes were shining confidently.

 _"How much do you want, Sensei?"_ he questioned back.

Cold sweat were running down my neck. I gulped.

 _Is this kid being serious right now? What the fuck?_


	2. Chapter 2

_What is it?_

 _What is it that you want from me?_

 _What is it that you desire from me?_

 _What is it?_

 _Tell me._

* * *

"Why?" I asked, utterly puzzled by the brat's odd request, "why me? Of all people, why do I have to be your tutor?"

Genos sat back on the bench, right beside me.

"I'm currently in the third year of junior high," he calmly spoke, "I'll face the national examination two months from now. That's why...I need you as my tutor."

"Heh. You're gonna take part in the national exam?" I snarked, "only of you weren't so _well-behaved_..."

The boy turned his head, facing away from me. He was embarrassed, I think? I only saw a tip of his burning-red ears from behind.

"...very well, then," I stood up, "I'll take your offer."

Genos turned back to me, face-to-face. There was a hint of cheerfulness on his voice, "really?"

I dropped a coin inside a vending machine nearby, and a can of softdrink rolled down. I took the can and gave it to Genos.

"From now on, I ask for your cooperation."

Genos' eyes widened in awe. He took the softdrink from my hand, and smiled. His expression was that of a purest form of joy. My heart skipped a beat, being presented with rare exhibition of stunning expressions.

"L-likewise!" he bowed down to me─a polite gesture I never expected coming from Genos, "please give me your guidance, Saitama-sensei!"

"Now, it's already evening," I gazed to the reddish-orange sky, "I'll walk you home."

We left the park. Genos was walking rather happily this time. It was so strange to see his sudden change of actions. He was rather gloomy─or creepy, even─when I first met him yesterday, and he was very savage few hours earlier. Now, he's acting over-politely and cheerful. The heck. He changed so easily, drastically, within short amounts of time. It was too confusing for me.

Some time later, Genos pointed his finger to a big house.

"That's my house, Sensei."

 _Scratch that. A VERY big house. It's a fucking mansion. He's so damn rich._

No, no. Calling it a mansion would be too exaggerating. It was a really big house, dammit. No wonder he dared to pay me a lot.

"Thank you, Saitama-sensei," Genos smiled brightly─contrasting his black-eye and bruises on his face, "I'll see you again. I cannot wait for our next session."

I turned my back, and waved to him. I walked, walked, and walked. Leaving that house behind. Then, I quickly ran, ran, and ran. I ran as if there's no tomorrow for me.

The sun was setting down in the horizon. I stopped running, gasped for breath. The throbbing of my heartbeat drummed fast. Crazily, wildly, furiously.

 _The fuck is wrong with me? What am I feeling right now? Excited? Exhilarated? Happy? What the...seriously?!_

I pressed my hands onto my cheeks. It was hot. Burning.

 _Why does my heart beating this fast? What is wrong with me?_

I guess, I _was_ really happy...'coz I'm gonna get a large sum of money to erase those pesky, fucking debts away from my life!

 _Fuck._

 _FUCK YES!_

I roared with ecstasy, inviting few pair of eyes to look at me. But I don't care. My brain has stopped working. A surge of euphoria exploded within me.

 _Why does that Genos kid always picking up violent fights? Why does he want me, of all people, to become his mentor? Why did he opened up to me that easily?_

I'll save those questions for later. I'll leave the tomorrow me to think about it. I don't want to get bald from overthinking unecessary stuffs.

* * *

"Welcome, Sensei."

I was struck with awe. I took a brief tour of Genos' house, and I realized that the kid wasn't just only filthy-rich.

 _He was also fucking creepy to a certain unthinkable degree._

"What's...that?" I pointed at a rack on the wall. Several jars, filled with organs, brains, and guts were lined up on the rack. I also saw frogs, slugs, worms, and whatever it was that shaped like an _eyeball_ preserved inside those jars.

 _WHAT THE HELL. SERIOUSLY?!_

"Oh, that's just some of Doctor Kuseno's failed experiments," Genos replied to my horror with extremely creepy monotone, "I brought them home from his lab, because I think they're cool."

"NO, THEY'RE NOT," I was half-screaming in terror.

"If you dislike it, I'll get rid of them," Genos calmly spoke, walking slowly towards the rack of his bizarre collection.

"No, no. It's okay. You can keep 'em," I looked away from the jars, "they're your valued collection, after all."

"Sensei is so understanding," the kid widened his puppy-dog eyes to me, "thank you, Sensei! I shall do what you say!"

"Errr...yeah, sure."

 _This brat is so creepy,_ I thought, _you gotta endure this, Saitama. For the sake of money!_

"By the way, who's Doctor Kuchino?" I asked, intrigued by the freak who gave Genos these nightmare fuels for free.

"Doctor Kuseno, you mean. He's a friend of mine. He's a scientist."

"Oh."

 _I really want to go home right now. I hope I won't become one of the brains preserved in a jar. Please._

"I think we should start the lesson. We can study in my room, Sensei. Please, follow me."

 _Ohhhhh crap. I hope his room isn't much crazier than his living room!_

I followed Genos, sweating a lot. His room was upstairs, across a very long corridor. He opened the door, and various images of grotesquely mutilated body parts flashed inside my mind. Dammit.

Contrary to my thoughts, Genos' room wasn't creepy at all. It was pretty much...normal. Just a simple bed, a wardrobe, and a set of desk and chairs.

"Your room is...surprisingly normal," I mumbled.

"...? What do you mean, Sensei?"

"I mean, I thought you were pretty mysterious. Next, I got to know that you're actually a vicious troublemaker. And then, I found out your... _lovely_ hobby of collecting creepy crawlies. And now, I found out that you're somewhat normal...I think?"

 _It was like riding a rollercoaster of insanity. He was full of surprises. He was full of unexpected shits._

"You're weird, Sensei," Genos broke a faint smile. Not as bright as yesterday, but it was gentle and significant.

 _See? He's so unpredictable. Just like a crazy weather, changing all the time._

"I don't want to hear that from you," I grumbled, "you weirdo."

* * *

It's been a month and half since I became Genos' personal tutor. As I expected, he was so damn smart. _Genius_ , even. He doesn't really need me from the start, as he could solve _college_ -level problems with ease.

 _Genius Genos_ , hah. There, I made an unfunny joke.

"You don't have any friends, Genos? Or maybe, a girlfriend?" I asked in mere curiosity, which was replied in a very deadpan manner.

"None at all."

 _Oh. Typical lonely rich kid._

"Sensei, how do you solve this equation?" Genos asked, tapping his pen on his fingers.

"You gotta use the Euler's formula, or just look at the trigonometric tables I gave to you last week."

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Sensei."

 _Eh. He's playing dumb again. I know, you're not that stupid._

"By the way, thanks for hiring me," I clicked randomly on a calculator, "I can pay my rent now. I'm saved."

"...that's good to hear. I'm glad, Sensei."

I shifted my focus on Genos. He smiled again. _What a creep._

"Ummm, Sensei?"

"What?" I was still clicking at the calculator, pretending to be busy.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Genos stopped writing. He tapped his pen rather nervously. Well, this is new. Another new expression, I see.

"If I got full marks in the exam, may I ask you for a present?"

"No prob. But, hey, I'm short on cash right now. Don't make me look for expensive things, will you?"

I took a glass of water beside me, and drank the content.

"No, I don't want you to buy expensive gifts for me."

The blond kid gulped. He put his pen on the table.

 **"I want a kiss from you, Sensei."**

"BFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!"

I choked on the water I just drank. I also spat some of them, coughing like crazy.

"A-are you alright, Sensei?"

"So...so this is what you've wanted from me..." I coughed, barely realizing what was happened.

"Is this the reason why did you intend to hire me as your tutor? Eh, Genos?"

Genos kept silent for a while, before finally nodding and stared straight to my eyes.

"Yes."

 _Are you kidding me? Is this kid even real?_

 **"I like you, Saitama-sensei."**

 _Oh, give me a break._

 **"I want you to go out with me."**

 _Oh, what the heck._

"Genos," I looked at him, "are you serious? Are you not just making fun of me?"

"No, sir. I'm serious."

"Because I will never forgive you if you're just using me for your own amusement," I growled, "I'm a man. I have my pride. I'm warning you, kid."

Genos shuddered a bit, but he kept his eye contact.

"Don't _fuck_ with me."

I took my bag and stood up from my seat.

"Are you angry, Sensei?" Genos asked, his voice was shaky. Oh great, another unexpected thing came.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't get pissed when they're paid just for playing with a lonely rich boy like you?"

"I'm sorry..."

Genos' voice was hoarse. _Is he crying? The hell?_

"Oh, you better be. I'm going home."

"Sensei!"

He stood up, grabbing my wrist.

"Get off me."

"Sensei, please," his tears were dripping so much─my brain wasn't able to process what was going on, "I'll become a good student. I won't get into fights anymore. I'll get full marks in the examination. You don't have to go out with me if you don't want to. But, please...stay as my personal tutor."

I bit my lip. Seeing him with such a pained expression turned me so weak.

"Fine, let's take a bet," I shoved off Genos, "if you're able to score full 500 points in the national exam, I'll continue to work as your tutor. However, if you failed, I'll stop coming here ever again."

Genos wiped his tears. His expression suddenly changed again. His eyes were fiery, filled with determination.

 _I don't understand this brat. I guess I'll never understand._

* * *

It was a week before the national exam started. The work in the cram school has becoming more hectic. Mock exams, supplementary lessons, reviews. I had my hands full because of it.

"You look exhausted, Saitama-san," Fubuki approached, giving a cup of warm coffee to me.

"You don't say," I received the coffee, took a big gulp from it. Aaahhh, crap. Even the caffeine doesn't work.

"I heard you became Genos-kun's personal tutor outside of the cram school, isn't that right?" Fubuki asked me with a concerned look.

I kept quiet, I didn't answer her question. She knew it already.

"I know, you've been working so hard to pay your rent, your living. Why didn't you tell me? I'd probably do something about it."

"I don't need your help anymore, Fubuki!" I yelled, "I'm a man! I'm a _goddamn_ MAN! I have pride too, you know?!"

 _It was irritating. It pains me so much, to know I have to rely on other people to solve my own problems. I felt so powerless. Useless. Worthless._

Fubuki was stunned. I clasped my mouth. Dammit, I talked too much.

"I'm sorry, I raised my voice," I mumbled, "I'm tired. Maybe that's why I got too emotional."

"It's okay. I know how you feel," Fubuki finally spoke, "I'm sorry too, I was always too nosy about your problems."

"Heh, actually...I wasn't mad about it," I took another sip from ny coffee, "maybe it's because of Genos."

"You've become close to him, aren't you?" Fubuki drank her own coffee, "how's he doing? Is he prepared to face the exam?"

"To tell you the truth, I got into a fight with him," I confessed, "he hired me because he's lonely or something. I hated that. I don't want to become a rich kid's plaything just because I'm currently facing a crisis."

I kept a distance from Genos ever since the fight broke. I just let him concentrate on his exams. I don't want to be a liability. Also, I was still mad at the time.

"Do you seriously think Genos-kun would do something that shallow to you?" Fubuki emptied her coffee cup, "I know, he's not a sociable person, but he won't do anything bad to other people. Unless, you're ticking him off, though."

"I don't know," I stood up from my chair, "I'll just gonna see it with my own eyes, then."

* * *

Weeks later, I read the morning newspaper. Figures, the headline showed something I had expected.

I rushed myself to a familiar house. A familiar big house. A familiar big-ass-goddamn-rich-people's house.

 _Ahhhh, so irritating._

"Sensei!"

A familiar face showed up. That irritating face. He showed me the way to his room, where we both kept silent for a long time.

Genos was visibly fidgeting, his eyes cast down to the floor. His confident eye contact was missing, and that was strange. I thought he'd be more boastful about it.

"I kept my word," I spoke, "I'll fulfill my promise."

"But, Sensei, you said you─"

"Shut up. A promise is a promise."

I clasped my hands on his face. He was shaking all the time. What an amateur.

He closed his eyes in anticipation, while his face was burning red. I felt the heat rising from his face, too. _He's gonna overheat if I don't act soon._

There, a kiss. A simple peck on his lips. It's done. Mission complete.

"I thought you hated me," Genos spoke, "I'm really sorry, I offended you so bad, Sensei."

"I still have my pride. A man cannot go back on his own words."

Our faces were too up close. I can see everything from this proximity. I saw Genos' long eyelashes. I also saw a drop of sweat running through his forehead. His glimmering piercings on each ear. His strands of golden hair. Everything.

"Sensei..."

I gave another kiss. It was much more slower than the first one. And deeper. And gentler.

 _Let our breaths become one, you magnificent, cunning brat._

 _Ahhhh. I was swept away._

* * *

 _Is this the thing you want from me?_

 _Is thing the thing you desire from me?_

 _Tell me._


	3. Intermezzo

_Oh, boy. It's been four years since I had my last perverted dream._

 _I know, it was just a dream...but still, it felt so real. I even felt the afterglow so clearly._

 _I was laying down the bed, butt-naked. And there's this lady. A smoking-hot young lady. She was seductively licking her lips. Her long, flowing black hair softly brushed my face._

 _I wasn't able to see her face, but there was one thing I knew : she's hungry for some action. The woman kissed my lips. Her tongue playfully twisting mine. Oh, shit...it was too hot for me to handle. I never kissed anyone before, especially a woman. I felt so awkward, but she won't stop. She began to caress my thighs, slowly touching my...uhh._

 _For fuck's sake._

 _She stopped kissing me and slid down the bed, putting my cock inside her mouth. I felt a jolt of electricity running through my body. That slutty woman sucked loudly, I can feel my face burning at the moment._

 _I'm a man, I can't help it too, you know? I'm a normal, grown-up man who also had something called sexual appetite. I'll just forget about decency for now, and give in to my desires._

 _I'm just gonna ravish this woman._

 _The woman pressed her big, bountiful breasts on my face. She moaned lustfully, pressing down her hips down onto my body. Her sharp nails dug into my cock, grabbing it tightly._

 _I remember my classmate's dirty talks when I was still a highschool kid. He said, he wants to die being smothered in giant breasts. At least F-cup, he laughed jokingly._

 _That slut pushed herself, thrusting like a wild horse in heat. She was riding atop of me, letting out immodest voices from her mouth. She was swinging her hair like a lasso, exactly just like those cowboys I watched from western movies. I let out a quiet grunt, feeling my own excitement reaches a peak._

 _That's right, I never had a girlfriend before. I never even thought about it once. Some of my male friends from highschool often invited me to his blind dates, but I never accepted it. I thought it was a boring stuff to do._

 _I was such a stupid brat, I thought to myself. I should've gone to parties, getting more social, get myself a pretty girlfriend, and my life will be complete. Ahhhh, but...no. It was not._

 _My life was completely barren since the very start. Even though I got myself a girlfriend, would I still be happy? Will she accept me in a condition like this─living together in a crappy apartment, with nearly no cash at all? Will I be able to marry her? Will I be able to make her happy?_

 _No. I don't think so._

 _I felt so bad to put myself in a commitment. I don't have any confidence to maintain a stable relationship. Nah, I'll just gonna hire some call-girls when I have decent amount of money later._

 _The woman began to scream. Oh, crap. It was so sexy. It was so goddamn hot, I began to thrust my hips against her harder. I wasn't able to hold myself any longer, until─_

─ _the woman disappeared. Instead of her, it was now Genos who was riding atop of me, panting hard._

 _"Sensei."_

 _Wait a minute. What the fuck, man? WHAT THE FUCK?! Where's that chick just now?! Why is it Genos?! Holy shit!_

 _Genos was shaking, his hips thrusted onto mine. He was sweating a lot, moaning my name, calling me over and over again._

 _"More, Sensei," he gasped, "deeper. Please."_

 _DON'T FUCK WITH ME! GOD, I'M NOT INTO MEN, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! ESPECIALLY BRATS LIKE YOU! GIVE ME MY GIRL BACK!_

 _"Sensei...ahh...I'm coming..."_

 _Ahhh, shit. I can't hold it any longer. I just...can't._

 _An explosion of desire filled my senses. I wasn't able to control myself anymore. I was a goddamn beast. A perverted, atrocious beast._

 _I'm a horrible, terrible person, am I?_

In a sudden, I heard a phone rang. I jumped out of my _futon_ , grabbing my phone frantically.

 _"Good morning, Saitama-san,"_ a voice spoke. It was Fubuki.

"Thank God..." I sighed, "thanks for calling me, Fubuki. Have I ever feeling so grateful to you..."

 _"...? ...? What are you talking about? Are you still dreaming?"_

"NO, NO, NO! I'M PERFECTLY AWOKE, YOU SEE?" I was flustered like hell, only to confuse her even more.

 _"I was just going to tell you...we got three days off,"_ Fubuki spoke, _"you don't have to come for lectures today, Saitama-san."_

"I see, thanks for letting me know."

She hung up. I scratched my head in extreme embarrassment.

I felt the afterglow. It was so vivid, so real. In a curiosity, I grabbed the inner side of my underpants.

"Figures," I whispered, in horror.

What a mess. I hated myself for lusting after a minor. And a male, to boot.

I took off my underpants, washing it in my sink. My legs wobbled, I slumped down the floor, feeling dizzy.

 _I'm so fucked up._


	4. Chapter 3

_Last night, I had this strange dream._

 _I was walking down a dark, narrow, and long alley on my way back home._

 _At the end of the alley, I found myself surrounded by dimly-lit, gigantic aquarium._

 _I continued to walk forward, with the aquarium's faint blue light as my guide._

 _Flickering shadows of the swimming fishes danced around, inviting me to come further._

 _I walked deeper, within the heart of the aquarium maze._

 _The fishes were gone. Jellyfishes took their place. They were floating gently, swept away by the water's current. Their translucent, soft bodies were glowing from the aquarium's faint blue light, giving off a mystical aura._

 _I heard a sound. A crystal clear sound. It flows throughout the chilly air like a wisp of breath._

 _A piano?_

 _Speeding up my pace, I found a big piano at the middle of the larger area. Someone must be playing it._

 _"Sensei,"_

 _I was stunned in silence. Such a beautiful sound...a wonderful, almost otherworldly performance._

 _Genos was sitting there, his figure basked in the blue light. His lips formed an enigmatic smile._

 _I've heard this song before. This melancholic, lonely, tearful piece. Somehow, it feels so nostalgic, but I can't remember anything._

 _I felt my consciousness drifting away, while Genos' song keeps playing, soothing my ears with those seductive tunes._

 _"Sleep tight...Saitama-sensei."_

* * *

It was a rather chilly morning. I sneezed a little when I entered the faculty office, greeting the other lecturers. They turned on the TV, watching a morning news about a scandal.

 _"The 26-year old teacher was found guilty of sexually harassing his 15-year old female student,"_ the anchorwoman spoke, causing multiple eyebrows raised within the office.

"What a repulsive man," one of the lecturers reacted with disgust, "taking advantage from an innocent teenager...how distasteful!"

"I agree, he's a disgrace to our society."

"Ewww...he must be an ephebophile. Gross."

"That's sooo creepy. Right, Saitama-san?" Fubuki asked, looking uncomfortable from hearing the news.

"Errr...yeah. what a creep," I replied to her, also feeling uncomfortable from an entirely different context.

 _Crap. What's this all about? Are you people trying to make me feel bad or something?_

"What if there's more people like him within our vicinity? It gives me chills to think about it," Fubuki's fellow lecturer friend hissed, adjusting her glasses.

I gulped, a drop of cold sweat rolled down my neck.

 _"Saitama-sensei, are you feeling fine?"_

My breath was almost stopped at the moment. The childish, shrill voice of Fubuki's older sister shook me back into reality.

"I'm fine, Tatsumaki-sensei," I replied, trying to act cool as usual.

"Huh, but you don't look too good. Your face is pale, too," she inspected my face, her voice doesn't express any concern at all. It was a mere curiosity, or rather, _suspicion_.

"Oh, yeah, I want to have some talk with you. Is it okay, Saitama-sensei?" Tatsumaki gazed intently at me, "follow me."

Heavily, I nodded my head. _This can't be good. That woman is sharp, as sharp as her younger sister. She probably knew everything already. Oh, shit._

"Nee-chan, where are you going with Saitama-san?" Fubuki asked, worried about a strange glint appearing on her sister's eyes. Even Fubuki knew that Tatsumaki was up to something.

"It doesn't concern you at all, my dear sister," Tatsumaki waved her hand, shooing Fubuki, "I have a small business with Saitama-sensei here. It won't be long."

I stepped out of the office with Tatsumaki, leaving the anxious Fubuki and the other lecturers. She dragged me to the counseling office, and locked the door afterwards. _This is gonna be serious._

"Saitama-sensei," Tatsumaki dropped the bomb, "for how long have you been working as a tutor outside of this institution?"

 _Goddammit. She knew it already._

"I...since last year's winter," I gulped, telling her the truth. It was no use to tell her lies anymore. Also, she would be _enraged_ if I were lying.

"Is it Genos? That cocky, good-for-nothing brat?" she hit another bullseye, "is it?"

Again, I nodded my head. _What is she going to do? Firing me? Expelling me like what her father did to Genos? If so, where am I supposed to work?_

"You worked here because of Fubuki's recommendations, right? Even though you didn't met our qualifications to become a tutor here, but we still accepted you. At first, I was against it. But my father felt pity for your poverty, so he took you in. I don't care if you're Fubuki's friend or whatever, " Tatsumaki pointed her finger to me─her voice became a lot harsher, "however, your actions disgust me. You became _that boy_ 's personal tutor for 4 months? That, my friend, is a definition of insane."

"What's wrong with looking for extra earning?" I asked, feeling an uneasiness spurning violently.

Tatsumaki widened her eyes in disbelief, "you worked for _that kind_ of extra earning?! How loathsome!"

"What? I...I didn't do anything to Genos! I mean, I'm just tutoring him twice or thrice a week for three hours each...and that's it! I swear!"

"It seems that you don't know anything about that kid," the woman lowered her tone, gave me a serious warning,

 _"There's been an unpleasant rumor surrounding him. He's been paying prostitutes. That brat's been sleeping around with countless of people, even more than your non-existent girlfriend."_

Tatsumaki pointed her finger once again, called out her last ultimatum.

"If you wish to stay working in this institution, please stop visiting that scandalous young man. This is for your own reputation─and our reputation, Saitama-sensei."

She unlocked the door, and walked out quite swiftly. I dragged my feet, unable comprehend everything.

 _What the hell was she saying? Paying prostitutes? Sleeping around? With that kind of rich-ass money, it won't be a problem for him, right?_

 _Wait, that's just a rumor, right? What if it wasn't true? What if it's just a fabrication created to ruin Genos' reputation?_

 _But...what if it really was true...? Should I stop to visit him anymore?_

I sighed.

 _I still don't know anything about Genos, it seems._

* * *

Three days later, I came back to Genos' residence. I wanted to clarify the truth, but I wasn't able to bring myself to do it.

"Ah, welcome, Saitama-sensei!" Genos greeted politely.

I was too flabbergasted. I couldn't believe he's that kind of person. I know, he's unpredictable, a bit of antisocial, and weird. But I still believe in him, no matter what other people said about him.

"You're going to attend highschool next week, eh?" I sneered, "you gotta remove those piercings on your ears first. Otherwise, you're gonna get yourself in trouble again, just like what you did in junior high."

"Understood, Sensei," he replied obediently, "I'll remove these tomorrow."

I smiled. _He really can change, from a troublemaker to this overly-polite, obedient kid. All credits goes for me, as his teacher, right? Haha, I'm so proud of myself._

"By the way, Sensei," Genos showed me a pair of black uniform, "I got this the other day. I want...to try wearing this."

I saw Genos' ears went red. His face was blushing, hard. I chuckled, unable to resist myself from teasing him more.

"Sure, go for it!" I cheered him up, "Oh my God, I can't wait to see you _graduate_ from a punk to a model student! Heheheheh..."

"Sensei, please stop making fun of me..." he pouted. _Oh, shit. He's so cute._

Few minutes later, Genos came out of his room─wearing said uniform. His sleeves were a little too loose, but it fits him perfectly. He fidgeted sheepishly, waiting for my reaction.

"H─how do I look?" he asked. His face was burning red, yet again.

 _I can't believe that Tatsumaki's words were true. I couldn't even believe my own eyes, looking at this kid._

 _He changed. He fucking changed. He's not that audacious punk who loves to beat people's shit out anymore. He's a new person right now._

I walked out to Genos, approaching him.

"Sensei?"

 _People can change. That was the thing they couldn't understand from Genos. Even so, maybe they won't believe this actually happened._

Out of an overwhelming affection, I ruffled Genos' blond hair. I never felt so accomplished and proud of becoming a teacher before.

"Congratulations for your graduation," I smiled, "I wish for a better future in your highschool years."

Genos blinked hard, keeping his tears from falling. He smiled back at me.

"Thanks to you, Sensei. I wouldn't came all this way if it wasn't for you."

 _I guess, this is what being a human feels like─we can change ourselves, for better or for worse._

"Sensei."

"Hmmm?"

"I know...this is rather sudden...but..."

Genos bit his lip, gulped hard. He tugged on my sleeves, his head hung low.

"What is it? Just tell me."

"Please...would you...reconsider? My request," he stuttered, "I can't hold this feelings any longer."

I waited, patiently. I knew what he was going to say, and I knew the _danger_ it would cause me...but I brushed it all away. I ignored Tatsumaki's echoing words inside my head.

"Would you...go out with me?" Genos anxiously fidgeted, "I just...wanted to know your answer. It's okay, if you don't want to, but...please answer me, at the very least."

 _You idiot. The answer is clear, isn't it? And also, why does it have to be YOU who confessed this stupid shit first...aaah, I feel so lame._

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Genos' face lit up with embarrassment. He leaned his head on my chest.

"Thank you."

 _I chose to embrace it all. Your overflowing feelings, that is._

* * *

 _That night, I had another dream._

 _I was floating underwater, but I was able to breathe._

 _I swam among the group of fishes surrounding me, with their shiny scales glittering._

 _The water was dimly lit by the floating, blue light emitted from the jellyfishes._

 _I heard the piano sound again, resonating through my ears._

 _The sound, as clear and brilliant as a diamond._

 _That's right, I remember now._

 _It's Gymnopédie._


	5. Chapter 4

_That weird dream again._

 _I found myself in that dim, blue aquarium. This time, the fishes are swimming wildly, as if they were being chased by something._

 _Genos was playing the Gymnopédie on the piano._

 _I walked forward, approaching him. Slowly, but steadily._

 _Aware of my presence, Genos stopped playing._

 _He stood up, smiling at me. A painful, forced smile._

 _"Why are you smiling?" I asked._

 _"You don't have to smile if you're feeling sad."_

 _Genos closed his eyes. He was just standing there,_ _staying_ _quiet the entire time._

 _He opened his mouth, but there was no sound coming out._

 _The_ _fish_ _inside the aquarium were swimming frantically. Some of them hit the aquarium glass. I saw a current of blood_ _dissolve_ _into the clear water._

 _The faint blue light was changed into_ _a_ _deep red color._

 _The_ _fish_ _were dead. Their glowing carcasses_ _floated_ _inside the aquarium. Gently. Eerily._

 _"I'm sorry, Sensei. I love you so much..."_

* * *

"Sensei, I'm done."

"Good. Lemme check 'em."

Genos handed me his notebook. That night, I helped him work on his homework.

"Wow, it's been so long, I've forgotten them already," I chuckled. "These algebraic formulas, I mean. The last time I got these kinds of questions, I was still in high school."

"You were the same age as me, right? Saitama-sensei."

"Yeah, but my high school life sucked," I replied. "I wasn't a popular guy. My marks were average, though. I don't have any good stories to tell."

"Really? I thought you would have been an honor student in your high school days," Genos said, tilting his head curiously. "I thought you would have been a class rep, or a cool-type student."

"Naaaaah, I was just your regular high school student. By the way, how's your school life? Is it fun?"

"Not particularly," Genos quickly replied, looking bored.

 _Oh, I see. With this level of intelligence, nothing would excite him, huh. What a cocky brat._

"You're not fighting with other students anymore, right?" I asked. Genos hastily shook his head.

"Of course not."

He had this rigid, somewhat anxious expression across his face. He's that type of kid who wouldn't make the same mistake ever again. He's surprisingly serious.

 _Dammit. He's so cute._

"Good boy, good boy," I ruffled his hair. "Promise me, you won't do that again."

"...Yes, sir. I promise, I will become this year's model student." Genos blushed. He looked like a surprisingly docile Doberman puppy, trying to impress his master. Unbelievably cute.

"Well, I see no problems with your homework," I said, cheerfully putting his notebook on the desk. "Do you want to try some more math exercise?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. You can answer the questions written in this book. Be grateful, I got this book from the cram school for free. You can have it."

"Thank you very much, Sensei." Genos received the book with sparkles in his eyes.

"By the way, I heard this the other day," I scratched my head.

"I heard from Tatsumaki, that you were paying prostitutes? Is it true?"

Genos' shoulders stiffened a bit. He bit his lip.

"I won't be angry. Just tell me the truth," I said. "I just want to know."

"Sensei, I have surveillance cameras installed inside this building. I still have the recordings, if you want to see for yourself," Genos said, with a serious tone in his voice. "If you still don't believe me, I have Professor Kuseno as my witness to prove my innocence. Also, you can use GPS to monitor my movement. I'll turn on the GPS in my cellphone─"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" The conversation had taken an awkward turn; I had to put a stop to this. "In other words, did you go see some sex workers or not?"

"Sensei, I have to say that even though my family's wealth is adequate enough to do what I want with sex workers, I don't have any interest in─"

"YES OR NO?"

 _Gosh. This kid is so annoying._

"No, sir. I did not."

Genos clenched his fists. His expression was hard to read.

"This isn't the first time someone has spread rumors about me," the blond boy said. "Once, I was accused of bribing my junior high teacher. And there was this female student who accused me of assaulting her."

"But you didn't do anything, right?"

"I swear, I didn't do anything. Sensei," he trembled. "Please, believe in me."

Looking at Genos' painful expression, I felt my heart ache a little.

"Yeah, I know. You really made a lot of enemies at school, huh," I chuckled. "Those who hate you...they must have been the ones spreading these rumors about you. Don't take them too seriously."

Genos was starting to relax for a bit. His tension lowered, and his breath went calmer.

"Sensei, are you free this weekend?" the young man asked, somewhat anxiously. "I want to go on a _date_...with you."

 _He_ _'s_ _blushing_ _again. Seriously, this kid..._

"Oh, yeah...we're going out after all..." I scratched my neck. "A date, huh...I'm fine with it, but I don't really wanna go out in public, strolling the streets with you..."

"Why not?"

"Tatsumaki gave me a warning. If I get caught walking around with _you_ , I would probably get into serious trouble..." I laughed bitterly. "You know, with those kinds of rumors being spread around...anyone acquainted with you would automatically assume something 'scandalous'..."

"What about the aquarium?" Genos said, in a calm manner. "City Z's local aquarium has dim lighting. We can also wear caps or masks to hide our faces."

"Oooh, nice choice. Yeah, let's do that." I clapped my hands. "How about Sunday morning? Sounds cool?"

Genos nodded his head in approval, "Yes. I cannot wait till Sunday."

"Ah, it's already this late? It's 10 PM!" I jumped from my seat. "My bad, but I gotta go home now. You too, don't sleep too late at night."

"Yes, Sensei. Thank you very much for today." Genos bowed. "Here's this month's tutoring fee, for you."

He gave me a brown, thick envelope. I refused to take it.

"It's okay. My financial status has stabilized already, so it's fine. I don't need your money anymore."

Genos looked dejected. His face went pale.

"B─but, Sensei..."

"Besides, I'm not coming here as your tutor anymore. But as your boyfriend."

I laughed heartily, "Boyfriends doesn't need money to continue their relationship, right?"

 _With just a little_ _teasing_ _,_ _he_ _gets_ _so embarrassed that his entire face b_ _urns_ _red. Oh, how funny._ _I_ _'m enjoying_ _this thoroughly._

I leaned down a bit, and stole a quick kiss on Genos' lips.

"Good night."

* * *

'CITY Z AQUARIUM'.

A large, pompous billboard hung above the grand building. _This style is so Genos,_ I thought. I had to hold down my laughter.

"Sorry for the wait," I said as I approached Genos, who was wearing a baseball cap to hide his face.

"No, I have just arrived. Shall we go, Sensei?" He pointed at the entrance, looking rather cheerful. _Of course, this is our first date, after all._

We entered the building. The tickets were quite cheap (1,300 yen per person), so I thought it was a big plus to choose this spot. Genos was really being considerate towards me, since I insisted on paying for everything.

The aquarium itself wasn't too crowded, even though it was a Sunday. Another plus point for this place. I didn't have to worry about people from Fubuki and Tatsumaki's school catching me hanging around with Genos. How comfortable.

"Sensei, look."

Genos grabbed my arm, pointing at a pack of silver-scaled fish flickering under the dim aquarium lights.

"It's so beautiful."

I glanced at Genos, who was mesmerized by the aquarium's fantastic display of fish. What a rare, stunning sight.

"Yeah...yes, it is."

"Look, we can pet some stingrays and marine animals there."

The kid was running in excitement to a small pool at the middle of the area. The pool was filled with various fishes. They were apparently docile enough to let people pet them.

"Sensei, try to touch the stingrays. It's fun." Genos enthusiastically reached towards the pool's surface with his hands.

"Urgh, it's slippery. It's like touching a snake." I quickly took my hands out of the water after touching a stingray's flappy body.

"I think he likes you, Sensei," Genos said, watching the stingray with curiosity. "He wants you to touch him again."

"No, no thanks. I prefer to touch these sea urchins," I said, pointing at them. "I wonder if they'll taste good with rice vinegar or made into _nigiri_ _sushi_."

"No, Sensei. You cannot eat them, they're for petting purposes!"

"I know. I'm just messing around with you."

Genos hastily explored the aquarium, half-running. _He's definitely still a brat,_ I thought to myself. _An annoying, irresistible brat._

We arrived at the largest exhibit. It was as big as a movie screen, only filled with a large body of water and numerous fish. The view was breathtaking. Countless fish passed by, leaving trails of glowing silver lines under the faint blue lights.

"This reminds me," I said, "I had a really strange dream. I was walking inside a really big aquarium maze. The lighting was dim like this. And then, I met you there. You were playing a piano in the middle of an aquarium maze. I was weirded out, you know."

"Maybe it was some kind of premonition? Like, you are in an aquarium with me right now, Sensei. Does that mean your dream came true?"

"I dunno. I think, it's more than that..." I watched a shark slowly approaching the tank's glass. "I'm sure, it's telling me something..."

 _Bad omen? Nah, I don't want to think negatively about it. However, I_ _can_ _'t_ _shake off this uneasy feeling._

"By the way, Genos...why did you choose me?"

I stared deeply into the dark blue waters of the aquarium.

"Of all people, why me? I'm not a smart guy, I'm not good-looking...and I don't earn enough to live a stable life. So, why me?"

Genos kept quiet. He silently leaned his head on my shoulders.

"I don't have any good qualities as a person. I don't have enough confidence to make other people happy. I'm not sure…that I can make you happy."

"You're wrong, Sensei."

I felt a heat rising from Genos' head. I couldn't see his face that well because of the poorly-lit room, but I was sure his face was red.

"I know you better than anyone else, Sensei. You're a strong person, more than anyone I've ever known. I know, you've tried so hard. You've worked so hard to survive."

"You don't know that, kid. I'm not that strong. There were times I would have given up to despair. I acted tough...but, you see...in reality, I'm just a powerless man."

"No, you're not!" Genos grabbed my arms. "I'm very happy when I'm with you, Sensei! You made me change from a bad person to a normal one! It proves that you have a power, right?"

I was stunned into silence. Genos stared straight into my eyes.

"You have a power to change people. You make me happy. And...also..."

He leaned his head on my chest. His voice trembled, while his shaking hands gripped my jacket tightly.

"I wouldn't be happy if it wasn't you..."

 _Why are you so persistent? I don't get it_ _at all_ _._ _I_ _'ve_ _lost all my senses when it comes to this kid._

"Sensei─"

I kissed his forehead. Down to his nose, his cheeks, and his lips.

"Sensei, please stop. What if someone sees us..."

"There's no one in here. It's alright."

The surrounding area was empty. There were no other visitors around.

"Open your mouth more when we're kissing," I instructed Genos. "This is how adults' kiss, you know?"

"I'm...I'm sorry."

He clumsily planted his lips onto mine. Our teeth clacked together. I felt his tongue twisting within my mouth. As expected from an amateur, he wasn't that good at kissing.

"You need a lot of practice." I grinned. A trail of spit hung off of Genos' lips. He awkwardly wiped it off.

"Please teach me more, Sensei."

"Don't be greedy, you cunning squirt."

We continued to watch the fish swim gracefully, right behind the glass wall.

* * *

 _The dream_ _continue_ _d_ _._

 _Genos walked towards me, taking off his clothes. One by one._

 _The aquarium was dyed in ominous red light. The dead_ _fish_ _swayed_ _in_ _the water's gentle current._

 _"Sensei. I'm sorry for loving you this much..."_

 _He was completely naked. Slowly, he took my hand, guiding it to touch his bare chest._

 _"Do anything you want to do to me."_

 _I refused._

 _ **I don't want to break you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to taint you.**_

 _ **Please, don't make me do this to you.**_

 _Genos grabbed my hand even tighter. He forced me to touch his stomach, his hips, and his genitals._

 _ **"Rape me. Ravish me."**_

 _No. Please, don't soil yourself. I don't want to do this to you._

 _ **"Fuck me, Sensei."**_

 _I could hear Gymnopédie's tune playing from afar─beyond the sinister, red-lit fish tank._


	6. Chapter 5

_I was standing at a classroom. The cold, eerie classroom. I remember it, so clearly._

 _The whispers of those female students. The chuckles and giggles of the others._

 _Those piercing gazes directed at me._

 _ **Don't look at me. Don't look at me with those cruel eyes.**_

 _I saw my desk_ ─ _covered in_ _nasty words. My notebook was ripped apart, splashed with red paint. A vase with white chrysanthemums was mockingly laid on my desk._

 _「_ _DIE, LOSER!_ _」_

 _「_ _YOU FREAK!_ _」_

 _「_ _GO DIE!_ _」_

 _「_ _MAY YOUR STUPID SOUL REST IN PEACE. YOU WON'T BE MISSED. SINCERELY, THE REST OF THE CLASS._ _」_

 _「_ _HERE LIES SAITAMA, THE HERO._ _」_

 _I heard loud, ruthless laughter roaring throughout the classroom._

 _ **Please, stop it.**_

* * *

It was around 8 o'clock in the evening when I was shopping with Fubuki at a store near our school.

"Do you want to buy some vegetables while we're here?" Fubuki pointed her finger at a counter. "There's a 15% discount off carrots and cabbages."

"Nice idea. Thanks for pointing that out, Fubuki."

"Speaking of carrots, I had a really strange dream last night," Fubuki said, observing a pile of carrots on the counter. "My sister and I ate a very big carrot─it was as large as a car. Then, after eating the carrot, my sister became a rabbit."

"Wow, that's so weird." I laughed a bit.

 _Lately, I've been dreaming a lot of weird things too. Not to mention the lewd ones involving Genos...ahh, dammit. I don't want to remember those kind_ _s_ _of things._

We finished our shopping. Fubuki and I bought a lot of carrots. She said she'll use them in a _nikujaga_ stew for dinner. I jokingly said to give it to Tatsumaki, maybe she'll turn into a rabbit after eating it.

"I'm beat. I think...I'm gonna go straight home. Thanks for accompanying me, Saitama-san," Fubuki said, while bowing politely.

Not too far from the store, I noticed Genos' blond head among the crowd. He was walking with a female student. They were still in their school uniforms. I felt a sting in my chest.

 _Is_ _that_ _Genos? What is he doing here at this hour? And who's that girl?_

"Likewise, Fubuki. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

I excused myself, and hurriedly followed Genos. No mistake, it was indeed him. I watched both of them enter a dark, quiet alleyway.

"Genos-kun..."the girl whispered, and then kissed Genos on his lips. She unbuttoned her uniform, grabbing Genos' hand and placing it on her breasts.

I felt my face burning. Blood rushed through my brain. I couldn't think straight.

 _What the hell? What is he doing with a girl in this dark alley? Is he...cheating on me?_

With chaotic thoughts storming my head, I left the scene.

 _I believed in you, Genos. Even though I believed in you..._

 _Why must you betray me in the most cruelest way possible?_

* * *

 _I was walking down the_ _school_ _corridor. The dark, cold corridor. I remember it, so clearly._

 _The whispers of those female students. The chuckles and giggles of the others._

 _Those piercing gazes directed at me._

 _ **Don't look at me. Don't look at me with those mocking eyes.**_

 _I walked quickly, trying to leave this sickening place. I opened my shoe locker, and I found numerous sharp tacks and trash littered inside._

 _My shoes were ripped apart, tainted with filth._

 _I heard_ _the_ _laughs and snickers of the students, right behind my back._

 _「_ _You good-for-nothing loser!_ _」_

 _「_ _Loser! LOOOOOSEEEERR!_ _」_

 _「_ _SAITAMA THE LOSER!_ _」_

 _ **Stop it.**_

 _I covered my ears. I wanted to block out their screams, but it was in vain. Their loud shouting penetrated my ears._

 _ **Please, stop it.**_

 _「_ _HEY, LOOOOSEEEER!_ _」_

 _「_ _SAITAMA THE LOSER IS HERE! SAITAMA, THE STRONGEST LOSER!_ _」_

 _「_ _GET LOST! NOBODY LIKES YOU!_ _」_

 _ **Stop. Don't look at me.**_

 _「_ _YOU POWERLESS, USELESS LOSER!_ _」_

 _ **Don't look at me with those eyes!**_

 _I dashed, running away from_ _the_ _cackling mob of students. I blocked my ears, but their cruel, heartless laughter echoed throughout the air._

 _ **No one acknowledges my existence.**_

 _ **Even though I tried, even though I worked so hard to be recognized...**_

 _ **I was powerless. Utterly powerless.**_

 _ **Once, I protected a kid from a gang of bullies. But he didn't say anything. He just ran away, leaving me**_ _ **to get**_ _ **beaten up by**_ _ **them**_ _ **.**_

 _「_ _HEY! THE HERO SAITAMA IS HERE!_ _」_

 _「_ _OOOOH! I'm so scaaaaared!_ _」_

 _ **On another**_ _ **occasion, I protected a**_ _ **different**_ _ **student from bullying. He did the same thing─no**_... _ **he did worse.**_

 _ **He joined the others to bully me instead. What a grateful person, I thought.**_

 _ **I spent my highschool years being bullied by those people.**_

 _「_ _ARE YOU DONE PLAYING HERO?! YOU LOSER!_ _」_

 _ **At first, I couldn't care less about being acknowledged or anything.**_ _ **But a**_ _ **s time**_ _ **passed**_ _ **, I was getting tired of trying.**_

 _ **What's the point of working hard? What's the point of helping others?**_

 _ **What I got from others was hostility, instead of gratitude.**_

 _「_ _Yeah..._ _keep trying to be_ _Superman, you freak._ _」_

 _「_ _What a creep._ _」_

 _ **Why should I fight? There's no one cheering me**_ _ **on**_ _ **. There's no one thanking me for my deeds.**_

 _ **It's okay, though. I don't need their acknowledgement. I'm not an attention whore.**_

 _ **So, why should I bother playing hero?**_

 _"Sensei. Saitama-sensei."_

 _Genos appeared. He approached me with a gentle smile on his face._

 _ **Deep down, I want someone to acknowledge my existence. I want someone to see me as a person. I want someone to know my name, and call out**_ _ **for me**_ _ **.**_

 _I reached out to Genos, pulling him into my arms._

 _ **If I really meet that someone, isn't it natural to**_ _ **want**_ _ **to hold them within my grasp, and never let them go? Isn't it natural for me**_ _ **to want**_ _ **to have them just for myself?**_

 _「_ _He's mine._ _」_

 _ **Is it wrong for me to**_ _ **want**_ _ **to have him all for myself?**_

 _「_ _He's mine. I won't give him to anyone else._ _」_

* * *

The next evening, I went to Genos' place. He acted normally, as if nothing happened.

 _What a cunning bastard._

He invited me to his room, where we chatted over various things. By various things...I mean the _dirty_ ones. Genos abruptly changed the topic to something very awkward.

"Sensei, aren't you interested in sex?"

"What the heck are you talking about? Why are you talking about that all of a sudden?"

 _"_ _I want to_ _have sex_ _with you._ _"_ Genos lowered his head. "We've been going out for months, so I think we should do it sometime soon."

A sharp pain pierced my chest. _Are you kidding me? You just kissed a girl yesterday, and now you want to_ _have sex_ _with me?_

"Don't be stupid." I laughed. "You're still a kid. I would get arrested if I deflowered a minor."

"But, Sensei. This country's minimum age of consent is 13."

"But there was this 'Children Welfare Act' or something that forbids sex with children under 18, you doofus. You're still a minor."

"I'm turning 16 this year. A two year gap between the legal age and my actual age isn't much of a problem, right, Sensei?"

"16years old is STILL under the legal age. So, yes."

"Then, is it okay to have sex with you when I'm 18?"

 _Why are you so stubborn? Why do you have to insist? Ahh, this is so irritating. So annoying. I hate this._

"Why do you even care? Why don't you fuck that girl of yours instead of me?!"

Genos gasped. His face was pale from shock. "Sensei...you saw me...?"

I clasped my mouth. My head was muddled with anger and rage...and _jealousy_.

"Sensei, I didn't even know her. She was forcing me to go out with her, but I rejected her. And, she suddenly kissed me without my consent."

"...Don't lie to me," I hissed. "You've been fucking around with me this entire time? You've been _sleeping around_ with other people this entire time?!"

"Sensei! Please, believe me! I swear, I'm not doing that!"

 _I_ _..._ _I don't know what to believe anymore..._

"So...our relationship...everything...was it all a lie?" My voice broke. I was shaking with anger─and pain.

 _It was painful. I was bleeding inside._

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" I yelled. "You've been lying to me this entire time! You fucked a lot of people behind my back, while acting cute and innocent to my face!"

"Sensei! I didn't─"

 _I couldn't control myself any longer. My heart was about to burst from this immense pain._

"EVEN THOUGH I BELIEVED IN YOU!"

I shoved Genos to his bed. Fueled with anger, I pinned him roughly.

"Sensei...it hurts." He moaned. _See, he's acting cute again. What a slut._

"If you really are that _low_...then, let's do it right now."

Genos yelped, and he struggled to break free from my grip. His face was flushed in shame.

"What's the matter? I thought you were so into it. Don't tell me...you're going to back out now?"

I forcefully kissed him, while unbuttoning his shirt. He was still struggling, trying to push me away in vain. I could hear his gasps, among the wet sounds of my tongue.

"Sensei...please...stop..."

I didn't stop. I took off his pants, throwing it away.

"Why? Are you scared? What a pussy. I thought you had so much experience, with people even better than me."

Genos covered his face. He was crying.

 _"I_... _I don't want this_... _"_

Unconsciously, I backed off from Genos. I sat on the edge of the bed, clutching my head. My eyes felt wet, but I couldn't bring myself to cry.

Genos sat beside me, looking miserable. "Did I hurt you, Sensei? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..."

"You have no idea..."

"If you really hate me...then we should break up," Genos said, while sobbing quietly. "It's okay, Sensei. If it makes you feel better."

I stood up, walking out of his room. "I'm sorry. I won't come to meet you anymore. It's over...for both of us."

 _I don't have any right to apologize to him. I nearly defiled him. I broke him. I'm unforgivable._

"Sensei." I heard Genos' voice.

"I know you won't believe me...but please, trust me for the last time. I really love you."

* * *

I went home quite early that night. I left the lights off when I arrived. I threw all my things on the floor.

 _I want someone to acknowledge me. I want someone to call out my name. Someone...anyone..._

 _Ahhh_... _Genos. He was the one. He was the one who called out to me, reaching out to me._

 _But, what have I done to him? I nearly raped him. I nearly destroyed him._

 _I nearly destroyed both of our future_ _s_ _._

At the time, I realized what kind of monster I had become. I was blinded by anger and jealousy.

 _「_ _I want Genos just for myself._ _Every part of him_ _...I want him just for myself._

 _I won't give him to_ _anyone else._ _He's mine._ _」_

 _I was a possessive, selfish monster._

 _But, what about Genos' tendency to_ _mess_ _around behind my back? I couldn't_ _trust_ _him anymore, after what I saw today._

 _ **"**_ _ **I know you**_ _ **won't believe me...but please, trust me for the last time. I really love you."**_

I slumped down to the floor.

* * *

"Saitama-san, are you okay?" Fubuki asked, bringing me a cup of coffee. "You don't look well lately."

"I don't?" I sighed. "I think I've been the same as usual..."

"Is it because of Genos-kun?"

 _As sharp as ever,_ I thought. _T_ _his woman's instinct_ _s are_ _truly scary._

I didn't answer her question. I took a sip from my coffee cup.

"You know, you somehow changed since you became Genos-kun's tutor," Fubuki said. "You were...how do I put it...a lot _happier_? Your face always brightened up whenever you talked about him. But now...you look depressed. I think it must have something to do with Genos-kun."

"As expected, I can't hide anything from you, Fubuki. Are you an esper or something?"

Fubuki sighed. She shook her head. "It's not me who's sharp. You're the one who's too easy to read. Seriously, you're so hopeless."

I laughed bitterly.

"What is it that you want the most?"she asked. "Don't tell me crap like _'I'm fine the way I am now'_ or _'I don't need anything'_."

"To tell you the truth, even I don't know that..."

"You don't have to tell me the answer. You can answer that question to yourself, and maybe after that you'll know what you should do."

"Why do you care so much about my problems?" I scratched my head. "It doesn't concern you at all."

"I just can't stand to see you sulking like this. That's all," Fubuki replied. Her face blushed faintly. "I'm going home for now. Thanks for today's hard work."

"Yeah, likewise." I bowed. "Please, keep this a secret from the others...especially your sister."

"Will do. But, please...I want you to cheer up soon, Saitama-san. See you tomorrow."

With that, she bowed back and left the room. I was alone at the faculty office, contemplating the meaning of her earlier words.

 _What I want the most, huh...maybe she was talking about you, eh, Genos?_

* * *

I was the last one leaving the office. It was around 9 o'clock at night. I didn't feel like taking the train tonight, so I walked.

The wind was blowing rather strong. I fastened my jacket. God, it would be nice to take a hot bath once I got home later.

 _Winter is coming soon. It's almost_ _been_ _a year since I met him, huh_ _..._

I walked down a quiet road. My breath whiffed into clusters of white smoke. The cold air chilled my bones.

Suddenly, I heard loud noises coming from a small alleyway. That voice was quite familiar. I rushed into the scene, only to find a well-known face.

 _Genos_. His face was battered and bruised. A group of juveniles surrounded him─I recognized one of them. It was the girl who kissed Genos.

"He tried to rape me!"she yelled, pointing at Genos with disgust. "He even threatened to spread my naked pics all over school!"

"This fucking asshole." A young man grabbed Genos' shirt collar. "He needs to learn his place. Get him, boys."

The group held Genos in their clutches. They began to undress him, by tearing his uniform. Blood was dripping from his nose. However, he didn't fight back. He didn't even struggle.

"Let's take some dick pics! Hahaha, it'll be fun!"

"You can have your sexy pictures later, you good-for-nothing slut!"

Genos was standing still. He didn't even twitch, not a single bit.

 _Why? Why won't you fight back?! Scream for help! Hit them back! Do something, you moron!_

"Hey! While we're at it, let's do a virginity test!"a punk laughed mockingly, taking off Genos' pants.

 _Stop. Don't do it._

"Ehhh, who cares. He's definitely lost his V-card already. Let's just shove this bottle up his ass!"

 _Stop it._

"Oh, wow. He's hard as a fucking rock. He must be begging for it. What a whore."

 _ **"Stop it!"**_

Those cold, cruel eyes shifted their attention to me. Their callous expressions changed into horror.

"Oh, crap! Someone saw us!" One of the punks startled, releasing Genos from his grip.

"Scram, or I'll call the police!" I yelled, painting fear in their eyes. They scattered like a flock of birds flying away from the alley.

I approached Genos, who was standing with a stoic expression on his face. He wiped the blood from his nose.

"You okay?" I asked, worried about his horrible condition.

"...I thought you don't want to see me again."

"Shut it. Look at yourself, you shitty brat. Stop talking and put your pants on."

He took his torn clothes and tried to put them on. Of course, they weren't enough to cover his body anymore. I wrapped my jacket around his almost-naked body.

"My apartment isn't too far from here. You can borrow my clothes there. Let's just go."

Surprisingly, Genos didn't protest. He followed me obediently to my apartment, keeping his mouth shut the entire time. When I opened the door, his stoic expression softened, as if he was astonished by the simple warmth of this small room.

"This is...Saitama-sensei's room..." Genos muttered. _Oh, right. This is his first time visiting my home, huh._

"Here, you can wear these." I offered a pair of pants and a shirt to the blond kid, which he accepted stoically.

"I'm sorry. I'm borrowing this for a while."

He took off his torn clothes, and I saw his battered body. It was black and blue all over.

"Say, that girl..." I said."Was she framing you? Earlier, she said that you're the one who tried to assault her. In reality, she was the one who came onto you, right?"

"...I thought you said you wouldn't believe in meanymore." Genos diverted his gaze to the floor. "You wouldn't trust anything I'd say, anyway."

"Oh, yeah. Right, you're a cunning asshole." I gritted my teeth. "However, from what I saw earlier and the other day, I know that little bitch is the lying one."

"..."

"I don't know about your other actions─were they deceits or lies...I don't fucking care. But, that girl's false accusations...and those punks beating you up...are things I can't keep quiet about."

Genos bit his lip. His stoic expression melted into a stream of tears.

"To tell you the truth...I can't completely understand you. You're one hell of an enigma." I scratched my head. "Even now, I don't know whether your tears are real or not."

"If you don't want to trust me, you don't have to." Genos finished putting on my clothes─it was saggy and oversized. He wiped his tears with his sleeves. "After all, no one ever listened to me. No one ever listened to my cries. No one ever believed in me. I never cared about what other people thought of me, but you're different, Sensei."

He gazed intently, grabbing my arms with his sweaty hands.

"I want you to believe in me."

In a brief moment, I saw fragments of my own self reflected within the boy's clear eyes. My miserable self. My desperate self. My broken, pathetic, pitiful younger self.

 _I don't give a damn about what others think of me. I'm fine just the way I am now._

 _ **「**_ _ **I want someone to acknowledge me. I want someone to call out my name.**_ _ **」**_

 _They can bully me, mock me, or ridicule me as_ _much as they want._ _I will never give in to their cruelty._

 _ **「**_ _ **I want someone to trust me. I want someone to hear me out. I want someone to save me from this despair.**_ _ **」**_

 _ **「**_ _ **Notice me. Someone**_ _..._ _ **anyone...**_ _ **」**_

 _ **「**_ _ **Help me. Please**_ _..._ _ **someone**_ _..._ _ **anyone...**_ _ **」**_

I shoved Genos' hands away. With infuriating feelings overflowing my chest, I pulled him into an embrace.

"In the end, we're all just the same." I choked up on my own tears. "We're just useless, worthless creatures...hungry for attention."

 _I want power. I want to become stronger. I want to become the strongest._

 _So I can protect you, with my very own hands._


End file.
